


Is it Okay?

by JauneValeska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: Barry  couldn't believe what Bart just asked him. If Bart could start calling Barry dad. What has Barry done to have Bart ask this?





	1. Chapter 1

" Is it okay if I call you dad?" Bart asked quietly. Barry didn't expect those words to come out of his sidekicks mouth or for how he acted now. " You come to my school events, and you taught me most about this century. You help me out when I'm in trouble snd even my fake backstory says it. When I had these nightmares you talked to me. I tell people at school all the time." Bart brushed away tears from his eyes.

" You saved me from the worst enemies and gave me the Talk when I accidentally went into Zatanna's room. You give me an allowance and we hang out on the weekends. I can't go back to my time and I'm happy about it." Barry was stunned for a little bit but he smiled at Bart.

" Of course it is." Barry said with with a smile which Bart returned. People on the League and the Team got surprised at first when Bart called Barry dad. Heck even the Rouges were too but Bart didn't care how people reacted. Barry letting him say that was one of the best things about being in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

" He totally had it coming. " Bart said flatly at the precinct. Barry Allen did not expect this from his protege. Not five weeks after asking Barry that question and having heartfelt moments he was behind bars. " I crashed his mode and he deserved it. " Barry was having a great day at work when he was forced to watch Bart be marched into the precinct after putting someone in the hospital. Barry waited for the explanation with a glare. " I met this girl Rebecca but she has the crash nickname Becky and we became friends. Then this douche her quote unquote boyfriend was cheating on her. All I did was pour hot coffee in his lap..."

" That's not an excuse. " Barry stated disapprovingly. " And I was told it was way worse then that. " Bart decided not to hold back the complete details of what he did. " I punched him in the face then did it again somewhere else. Can't Barry Allen CSI help me out dad?"

" I have to explain to my boss this. And I have to pull so many strings. This isn't a regular thing and I'm not letting this just be erased automatically. " Bart didn't understand it at first then when he was finger printed then he understood. And then at home Bart saw his electronics, snacks and anything he found entertaining removed. " Read as slowly as you can. Also these Bars will make up for the junk food you won't be getting or buying. And let's just say for the next few weeks my coworker Patty now has a lab technician. "

" Seriously Dad? That son of -" Bart stopped himself. " I got plans this week. " " I've called ahead to the watchtower, Bats, and Jaimes parent's. " Barry stated. " It's with Becky she really needs someone to help her out. She's always been unlucky. I need to be her friend. "

" You went a little too far. And you'll be seeing your friend but someone will be accompanying you most of the time."

" I just wanted to get payback for her." Barry shook his head. " It's not always the right thing to do. Sorry kid."

" It took Bart three days to actually understand what I said. " Bart wanted to run out of the house. Hearing every embarrassing thing he did told to the girl he liked. Then having to do things slowly on his own.

" And when I gave him this old Flash tee shirt he wouldn't take it off for days choosing to wash it." Bart wished he could vibrate his hands though his own heart. He seriously wanted to die right now. He was glad when she had to leave. As Bart was walking her out he twisted his ankle and banged his head. " Guess your bad luck's rubbing off on me." He said jokingly.

" Thanks Bart. Your dad seems like a great guy." Bart smiled. " He is."


End file.
